Telecommunications networks have seen very rapid advances in their numbers of users and the types of services available. In particular, the combination of data-orientated mobile telecommunications networks (e.g., 3G, 4G, LTE, Wi-Fi, etc.) and feature rich smart phones and tablet devices has enabled users to consume a greater variety of services. As more users utilize these services, telecommunication system operator networks must expand to meet the increase in user demand, support the array of new services and provide fast, reliable communications. This expansion has greatly increased the complexity of wireless and cellular networks, and the efficient management of network traffic is becoming an ever more challenging task.
Another recent development within the computing and telecommunications industries has been the proliferation of mobile devices that are capable of performing Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communications. Such devices may communicate and interact with other devices to accomplish a variety of tasks, all without any direct involvement of human users or operators. Yet, unlike conventional M2M devices, mobile M2M capable devices are not always tethered to the network via physical connection. Rather, these devices may communicate using wireless or the cellular telephone networks, such as 3G, 4G, LTE and UMTS networks.
As M2M capable devices continue to grow in popularity and use, telecommunication network providers must develop improved solutions for managing the increases in network traffic caused by the use of such devices. Therefore, improved solutions for managing triggers and signaling traffic to ensuring efficient traffic flow, reduce network congestion, and allow for the proper compensation of the telecommunication network operators/providers for the use of their networks by M2M devices will be beneficial to consumer and telecommunication network operators.